


Late to Her Own Wedding

by forgot_my_art



Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Memes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Based off this Meme:Lexa - “I apologize for keeping you waiting, we can begin now.”Clarke - “You’re late for our wedding!”Lexa - “There was something important I had to take care of, Clarke”Bellamy - “She pushed me down the fucking stairs!”Clexa wedding humor and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053059
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Late to Her Own Wedding

Lexa dashed into the courtyard, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead, making it glisten in the light of the setting sun. Bellamy was close on her heels, although he was clutching one shoulder and limping while he hobbled after her. Not far behind was Indra who had blood splattered all over her. 

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, we can begin now”, Lexa huffed out as she struggled to capture her breath. She hoped to all the spirits that Clarke would be reasonable and let her explain. At least she hadn’t gotten her ridiculously white clothes dirty. That had to count for something right?

What Lexa wore was a long dress, cinched together by a white version of the belt she normally wore. Her pauldron was white as well, holding a custom made red sash on this occasion that trailed behind her as far as the dress did. The white dress resembled the fashion of her usual signature coat.

Her hopes were dashed when Clarke stormed up to her, long flowing white wedding dress and veil and all, hurling her beautiful bouquet of flowers smack into Lexa’s face. Lexa flinched and let the bouquet hit her. Clarke’s face was twisted with rage underneath the ceremonial warpaint on her face. “Clarke-”

“You  _ apologize _ ? You’re late for our wedding!” Clarke was brash and stubborn on her best days, and today was no different. In retrospect, Lexa probably would’ve been pissed if Clarke was late to their bonding ceremony too. She glanced over Clarke’s shoulder and saw the entire audience watching their exchange.  _ Jok _ . There was no way out of this one.

The courtyard was a beautiful place in the middle of a large botanical garden that had been set up just for the Heda’s bonding ceremony. Hedges adorned the borders of the courtyard. A long, red carpet spread down the aisle that the chairs formed. At the end of the aisle was a set of stairs leading up to a stage where a Grounder official stood, ready to officiate the ceremony. It was simply ethereal in the golden light.

“There was something important I had to take care of, Clarke.” Lexa did not wish to go into the details until in private. She hoped Clarke would understand her intentions and play along until they got a moment alone.

Except the universe didn’t seem to want to be kind to Lexa today. “Ugh, I can’t believe you would pull this. You’re not even explaining yourself!” To Lexa’s relief Clarke turned her attention to Bellamy. She frowned and looked him up and down as he flinched and tried not to shrink under her intense gaze. “And you, Bellamy. How’d you end up like that? You look like you got into a street fight! You were supposed to be accompanying Lexa here so she couldn’t get mauled!”

“Well, what do you expect? She pushed me down the fucking stairs!” Bellamy grumbled in reply.

Lexa whirled around in indignation. How dare he imply that? He was  _ not _ making things any better. On her bonding ceremony day, no less. “Bellamy-”

“LEXA!” Clarke roared. She was livid as she whipped around to face Lexa. “On our wedding day?! Seriously?! I don’t know what got your temper going, but today of all days?”

Lexa didn’t know what to do, she was getting backed into a metaphorical corner. “B-but there’s a reason!” she spluttered. Lexa looked back at Indra for help. No way she expected Bellamy to help after that, the traitor.

“A  _ reason. _ A reason? How could anything be more important today…” Clarke fumed, but her voice wobbled at the end. It pierced Lexa’s heart. She realized Clarke wasn’t just angry, Lexa had hurt her somehow. On their bonding day. How had Lexa let that happen? She was supposed to be making Clarke smile like she never had, to promise herself to her, not make her hurt. Lexa frowned even further. However bad this was, she didn’t want to tell Clarke, not right now.

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Clarke’s eyes were starting to brim with tears and Lexa knew that if she didn’t do anything, Clarke would storm off. In a brilliant storm of fury, temper, stubbornness that she loved and adored. Her bride would walk away from their wedding.

“No,  _ ai hodness, jok _ . How do I even-. We ran into a  _ sich _ . People were waiting for us, Clarke.” Lexa rambled, half falling into trigedasleng as she struggled to find the best way to go about this. She ran a hand through her tightly braided hair. Clarke sported the same pattern braid. The braid of heda.

Clarke’s eyes softened into worry and glanced over at Indra, who was still covered in blood. “Oh my god...what happened…” Lexa stepped forward to comfort her, hands going to rub her arms gently.

“It is okay, Clarke. I am okay. I pushed Bellamy out of the way and Indra disposed of the assassin.” Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes, trying to convey a sense of calmness through gaze alone. Clarke looked back into hers. Suddenly the world could wait a few more seconds.

-0-

So it came to be that the legendary Heda who brought the people together and Wanheda who defeated Mount Weather were bonded at sunset in a beautiful ceremony. It was said that the golden light spilled around them as they exchanged their vows and tied their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used Alycia’s infamous “But there’s a reason quote”. Sue me. I considered adding some more fluff at the end, but since the meme doesn’t really include that I didn’t want to veer too far off topic.  
> For those who actually care about my writing, this will be my last publication before i start posting for clexmas 2020 on the 19th.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ai hodnes, jok - my love, fuck  
> Sich - trouble, situation


End file.
